


Meet the Parents

by theology



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Couple Fight, Domestic, Karma cries, M/M, happy end, nagisa is a stone cold killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theology/pseuds/theology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma tells his (homophobic?) parents that he has a girlfriend. Nagisa is less than amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

"What?" Nagisa stared at his boyfriend.  
  
Karma looked uncomfortable. He propped himself up on the bed, looking down at his sex-hazy lover. "My parents. They, uh, they want me to get a girlfriend."  
  
Nagisa furrowed his brow. He could sense a tension in the air that meant something bad was going to said.  
  
"You're not breaking up with me, though." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Karma flinched. "Jeez, Nagisa, no! You're not sensitive at all! No."  
  
"Then did you tell them you were taken?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, how'd they react?" Nagisa was curious. He knew that Karma and his parents didn't interact all that much, but that was the extent of it. He had no clue as to their religious or political affiliations.  
  
"They were happy."  
  
"Oh, that's good," Nagisa smiled at his boyfriend. There was still that strange tension in the air.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Nagisa reached up to kiss him.  
  
"They want to meet her."  
  
Nagisa pulled away.  
  
\---  
  
"Nagisa..."  
  
Silence. Karma looked over at him. Nagisa was staring at his orange juice with an intense concentration that was kind of frightening.  
  
"C'mon, Nagisa, don't be a bitch."  
  
A hiss. The blue-haired boy lifted his level stare from his breakfast to glare at him. "I'm not a bitch. That's the point, Karma- _kun_."  
  
Karma ground his teeth together. "Well, what the hell was I supposed to say? My parents may not have many feelings for me, but that's a hundred times better than hating me!"  
  
Nagisa eyes suddenly softened in sympathy. "I know Karma, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought we had agreed we'd never hide our relationship, right?"  
  
Karma nodded. "It'll be fine, let's just --"  
  
"Explain the misunderstanding."  
  
"-- have you pretend to be a woman."  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"Excuse me? No."  
  
"Nagisa, you just have to meet them once, and after that the only time you'll see them again will be during our wedding!"  
  
"And what, you expect me to wear a wedding dress then? You can't just hide this kind of thing, Karma! We agreed, together, that we would always be open about our relationship. All of our friends, my mom -- they were okay with it. Karma, you know I'll be there to support you." Nagisa's indignant speech had turned kind at the end, as he reached across the kitchen table to hold Karma's hand.  
  
"You know that the only reason your mother was okay with it is because she was ecstatic that her _daughter_ finally had a guy to protect her, don't you?"

_Slap_.   
  
Karma cradled the stinging flesh of his cheek. Nagisa's mouth had dropped open in shock, as he shook his head slightly in his disbelief.  
  
"K-Karma, I..." He stood up swiftly, the legs of his chair screeching against the tiled floor, and fled.  
  
"See?" Karma yelled after him. "Just like a girl."

He poked the red print Nagisa had left. That had been bad. He felt really bad.  
  
\---  
  
"I'm sorry." Karma looked up at their bedroom ceiling. The lights of the city filtered in through the open window, illuminating the dark room with its flashes. It was hard for him to say things like 'sorry'. He hoped Nagisa would accept his apology. He didn't know if he could do it again.  
  
Nagisa was still, but Karma was sure he was awake. Nagisa was never quite so still when he slept for real.  
  
"Not yet," came the whisper.  
  
\---

Nagisa couldn't help but feel apprehensive as he unlocked the door to the apartment. He and Karma hadn't exchanged a word since the awkward apology of last night. Nagisa had woken up early to get to classes, and there hadn't been a single text message between them all day.  
  
It was dark inside. There were harsh, shuddery gasps coming from the couch. Nagisa dropped his books and rushed over to his crying boyfriend.  
  
"Karma!" He leaned over to look at his boyfriend. "Oh, Karma, did you even go to class today? What on earth happened?"  
  
"M-my pa-parents."  
  
Nagisa's mouth tightened into a small little line. If this was an attempt to manipulate him, it was a sorry one.  
  
"What about them?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Th-they said they're coming to visit today, and they wanna meet my... my..."  
  
Nagisa froze. Karma had such a despairing look in his eyes. It was kind of irritating, actually, that Karma cared so much about these two almost-inconsequential people.  
  
He didn't say that, of course. Instead he said, "What time?"  
  
"Six..." Karma muttered listlessly.  
  
Nagisa bit his lip. He had two choices. One, he could put on a skirt and pretend to be a girl. He knew he would hate both himself and Karma if he did that.  
  
Or, he could always have a (hopefully) adult conversation with Karma's parents.  
  
"Alright," he said, heaving the redhead off the couch. "Let's get you cleaned up. I don't want your parents thinking I can't take good care of you now."  
  
\---  
  
"Hello," Nagisa smiled at the older couple. They were a ratty looking pair. The woman had stringy black hair and was wearing an odd patchwork of clothing that looked they had either been found in the dumpster or shoplifted. She had Karma's golden eyes. The man was clearly balding, and what little of what was left was gray. He also looked about thirty years older than his wife. Both of them smelled like pot. They smiled back.  
  
"Are you Karma's roommate?" The woman asked, shoving past Nagisa as she walked inside. _Ah_ , thought Nagisa, _I forgot that rudeness is a learned trait_.  
  
"No, actually, I," he closed the door as Karma's father trailed in behind his wife. "am his boyfriend."

Karma was right; he wasn't sensitive at all. Oh, well, best let the bomb drop early.  
  
"Where is Karma, anyway?" Mrs. Akabane asked. Mr. Akabane was fingering the decorative candle on the coffee table. Nagisa had the most uncomfortable feeling that he was going to pocket it. Were they going to just ignore his statement?   
  
"He's studying." A blatant lie. Karma was moping. After he had broken down again in the shower, Nagisa had assured him that he could wait to face his parents until he felt comfortable. Nagisa was kind of regretting that.  
  
"Studying?" Mr. Akabane finally spoke. "Karma doesn't study."  
  
"That's right!" A loud laugh came from the staircase. "You truly are a terrible liar, Nagisa."  
  
 _You stink of sweat_ , Nagisa thought at him. Karma tried to discreetly lift his arm and smell himself. It wasn't discreet at all.  
  
"Karma!" Mrs. Akabane cried, sweeping her son into a hug. Nagisa felt stiff and awkward just looking at them. "You still have the prettiest eyes in all of Japan!"  
  
"That's because they're your eyes, Mom."  
  
"I know."  
  
Mrs. Akabane stepped back. Mr. Akabane nodded at his son.  
  
There was a lull in the conversation.  
  
"Oh!" said Nagisa. "I've prepared dinner, won't you join us?"  
  
\---  
  
Karma followed Nagisa into the kitchen. "Did you tell them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?" Karma prodded. "How did they react?"  
  
"They didn't. React, that is."  
  
"Do I really stink?"  
  
"You positively reek."

"Damn," Karma mumbled.  
  
Nagisa stepped closer and kissed him chastely. "It's alright. We've come clean about our relationship, it's not like there's much more that we can do now."  
  
"Mm, yeah," Karma pressed further into his mouth. Nagisa pushed him away, disgusted.  
  
"I can't believe you want to do that kind of thing with your parents right here, especially after that fit you threw."  
  
Karma grinned. "I bet it would make them react."  
  
"Gross."  
  
Karma peeked out the kitchen door. "My dad just put that candle we have in his coat."  
  
"They are so strange. I'm not surprised at all that they raised you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's kind of fun, though," Nagisa gave him a secretive little smile. "Get the drinks, would you?"

Karma got the drinks.


End file.
